Luis Sera
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius learns of a person who is, from what he's heard, his equal. But there can only be one Sirius Black. So, he sets off to destroy this guy. Only to learn that, in the end, he's just a video game character.


Title: Luis Sera

Summary: Sirius learns of a person who is, from what he's heard, his equal. But there can only be one Sirius Black. So, he sets off to destroy this guy. Only to learn that, in the end, he's just a video game character.

Yeah, this is going to make zero sense to anyone, probably. But I was playing Resident Evil 4 and Luis, the dark-haired, mysterious Spaniard, says to Ashley, "I see the President has equipped his daughter with ballistics." I'm like, "Oh! That's so something Sirius would say!" So, yeah. Making no sense. That's what I do.

Sirius was whistling casually to himself as he passed the bedroom where Gen and Lily were playing Muggle video games on his way to the bathroom. He did not understand the point of "video games" and, frankly, he didn't want to understand them. So, naturally, he paid no mind whatsoever until he heard, "How rude! That sounds like something Sirius would say!"

"Yeah, he's like the Spanish equivalent of Sirius!"

Sirius stopped, forgetting his need to go to the bathroom. "No... way..." he whispered to himself. "No, there's only room on this planet for one me!"

He took the stairs two at the time and raced into the living room, speaking quickly to the other three guys who were lazing about, "Going to Spain to annihilate a wanna-be. Not back in five minutes, avenge my death."

You see, it was a normal summer day and it was rather hot outside. So, the four Marauders, and Gen and Lily, had all settled comfortably at Gen's house to be lazy. But Sirius had a job to do. Being lazy, and the undying need for the loo, had to wait.

"Do what?" James asked, hardly moving from his spot on the couch.

"Going to kill the Spanish version of me. Be back."

"Sirius, you can't kill an innocent Spaniard." Remus pointed out. "You'll go to Muggle prison. And we have no idea what'll happen to you. Or how to get you out, for that matter."

"I don't care. There can be only one." Sirius said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

The other three silently agreed: They would have to leave the air-conditioned house to keep Sirius out of prison. Boy, this was going to be fun.

Outside, they all Disapparated and found themselves in the capital of Spain, Madrid. Unluckily for Sirius, hardly anyone around could speak English. But everyone he talked to did not know of a "Spanish version of me" as Sirius put it.

"This is hopeless." James muttered, sinking down on some nearby steps. "Sirius, you don't even know the guy's name. How can you "take him out", as you say?"

Sirius shrugged. This was harder than he thought. But it certainly wasn't hopeless. He, at least, was not going to give up. Not until he had rid the world of his doppleganger.

"Why not ask the girls what is name is?" Peter suggested hopefully.

"No! The girls cannot know we're doing this. At least they won't know if we don't go to jail." Sirius muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, I think Gen'll leave you in jail. And I think you'll deserve that."

"Who asked you?"

After several more hours of searching, Sirius, it seemed, had struck gold. Or doppleganger. Whatever.

A Spanish woman and her daughter knew of "the Spanish Sirius" and led them to a small village outside of Madrid, where she introduced them to her ten-year-old son. "No, no, my age!" Sirius said, trying to figure out some way to tell her around his age. She smiled curiously as he began gesturing wildly and quickly ushered her children inside the house.

"Let's just... go home." Sirius sighed hopelessly.

"Where have you been?" Lily demanded as the four Marauders crashed out in the living room.

"Spain."

"Spain?" Gen asked, giggling slightly. "Why couldn't we go, too?"

"Well, you see, Sirius heard you two talking about some Spaniard that's basically him, except Spanish, of course. So, he felt the need to eliminate this so-called "Sirius" but he couldn't find him." James summarized.

The two girls looks at each other and started to giggle. "Oh, you mean Luis?" Lily asked sweetly. "The one who made the crack about that girl's chest?"

"I guess..." Sirius began, looking from Gen to Lily, confused.

"Oh, Sirius. He's just a video game character. He's not real!"

Instead of looking embarrassed, Sirius grinned and said, "Really? You're not lying? He isn't a real person?"

"Nope. Not real."

"YES! I told you there could only be one me!"

"Let's... hope that's true." Gen said, glancing at Lily, who giggled.

"Yeah." she agreed. "One of you is far more than enough."


End file.
